


Make Living Worth It

by franticfranz



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfranz/pseuds/franticfranz
Summary: Jeanne found what she had been looking for. Being with Cereza, being complete and whole after centuries of longing.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Make Living Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A new piece, set in the same universe as "Just stay close to me" and "Each Other", yet they're not required to be read as it's a standalone work.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little something.

"Mmm... so good."

Sultry moans filled the barely lit bedroom before lips were sealed in a deep kiss. Hands tugging at long platinum locks, urging for more.

It's one of the many nights these witches cherish the most--enjoying each other's company, making love and becoming one. Cereza's hands roam her lover's back, the latter assaulting the smooth skin and lightly biting her neck--marking the black-haired witch as her own.

"Nnnh, Jeanne..."

Jeanne couldn't help but giggle. "You're being impatient, my dear." Cereza couldn't get enough of hearing her silver-haired lover's voice, and how it sounded so pleasurable. The short haired witch got a hold of Jeanne's long hair, her fingers lacing in between silky locks and slightly scratching her scalp. Her breath continued to hitch as Jeanne continued her onslaught of kisses and nipping. Cereza gasped when she felt Jeanne suck on her breast, tongue circling around a hardened nipple. The sensation caused Cereza's body to jerk at the contact.

Even though they have made love countless times, Jeanne always felt thrilled when she gets to see Cereza writhing in pleasure under her mercy. All that Bayonetta bravado totally gone when it's just the two of them, in the privacy of their bedroom. Not even the thrill of battle can match the pumped adrenaline Jeanne feels whenever Cereza is helpless beneath her.

Jeanne's right hand made its way in between Cereza's legs, her fingers feeling the slick wetness from her core. A smirk formed on her face when she felt the oozing desire from the dark-haired witch. Jeanne knew one thing...Cereza is ready. The black-haired witch tried supressing the moan wanting to spill from her lips, the touch of Jeanne's fingers driving her to insanity. Jeanne looked down and saw the desire on her love's face. Cereza opened her eyes and made contact with Jeanne's, that look which she knew as a sign to keep going.

The platinum-haired witch obliges. The right hand made way to its destination. Slender fingers made their way inside Cereza, her pussy swallowing them.

"Mmm... Fuck..." Despite the effort to keep silent, the black-haired witch groaned loudly as Jeanne's fingers thrusted in a slow pace. The heat continued building up as Jeanne's fingers explored her lover's insides with Cereza moaning louder as that sensitive spot is reached. The feeling of ecstasy evident as Cereza's eyes went unfocused, head turning to one side and her hips rocking to match Jeanne's pace. From a slow start, Jeanne increased the pace of her thrusting--going in as deep as she can go. This drove the black-haired witch insane.

"Jeanne," the short-haired witch's arms made their way to the back of Jeanne's neck, seemingly clinging for dear life. "Faster, please, faster..."

Jeanne smiled at the sight of her lover, clinging onto her like there's nothing else in this world would do. The thrusts came in faster and deeper, reaching the right spot made Cereza buck her hips as pleasure washed over her. At this point, the black-haired witch became a complete mush...her unfocused eyes closed and her mouth wide open as the moaning became louder and louder. Her heart hammered in her chest, the heat of her body intensifying.

She's getting close--

Jeanne's fingers kept the fast pace, sliding in and out of the other witch's cunt. The long-haired woman leaned down and planted kisses on Cereza's neck, staying there and nipped at the soft skin as she continued pumping deeper. The black-haired witch retained her clinging hold onto Jeanne--her lower body continued its movement as she got closer and closer to the climax.

As Jeanne went real deep, Cereza's insides tightened their hold onto her lover's fingers. The heat exploded as the dark-haired witch got sent into a high, screaming Jeanne's name and her face filled with euphoria.

The silver-haired witch slowed down, letting her lover come back down from the intense climax. As Jeanne looked back up, the bliss on Cereza's face tugged at her heart strings. The feeling of adoration and love were also there and there's nothing more she would ever want but to be by her side. At this moment, she isn't the usual snarky Bayonetta she'd team up with to fight angels. This is just her Cereza, the woman she had always adored and loved so much. So much that it's worth being dragged to hell for.

 _"I-love-you..."_ Cereza panted for breath as she said this, her eyes looked up to her lover with so much affection. Jeanne gently pulls out the digits from her beloved, then she came close to Cereza's side. Her chin rested on the short-haired witch's right shoulder. Cereza kissed her lover's head, her hand weakly reached out to her long, platinum blonde hair.

And then, she heard Jeanne fighting back a sob.

"Jeanne..." the raven-haired witch whispered her lover's name and laced her fingers onto silver locks. Jeanne was unmoved, the sobbing seemed to have spilled from her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jeanne... Talk to me."

Jeanne usually doesn't talk about feelings and emotions as she would have trouble expressing them. Whenever they make love and feel blissful about each other's company, the platinum-haired witch would feel anxiety. Realizing this moment of bliss is just temporary, Jeanne felt an aching feeling in her chest.

Likely stemming from being dragged to Inferno some time back, Jeanne's mind points back to the harsh reality that both of them will eventually end up there. The thought scares her the most. She already lost Cereza once, having to seal her away for centuries. Imagine the loneliness she felt without her beloved by her side for hundreds of years. Sometimes Jeanne found it hard to believe that Cereza is here with her, doing things together with her like most lovers would. Her fellow Umbra had been sweet and wonderful, just like how Jeanne remembered her during their childhood.

Cereza's hand reached the back of Jeanne's head, lightly pushing it towards her and placed a kiss on her hair. The dark-haired Umbra understood Jeanne's difficulty of expression, giving her all the time she needed.

"I'm afraid to lose you... to lose us." Jeanne finally voiced what was on her mind.

"Jeanne," Cereza called out to her tenderly and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know. For the record, I've the same thoughts in my mind."

Jeanne looks up in confusion. Cereza wasn't usually the person who'd talk about what was bothering her, yet here she was--opening up about her own thoughts and feelings. Cereza smiled and cupped her lover's cheek with her right hand.

"I know, we will never get to live normal lives. But that's precisely why we must make living worth it, by any means." Cereza leaned close as she spoke, their foreheads touching.

"We may have long lives due to our power, but this very power will also be our end."

The short-haired witch pecked Jeanne's lips briefly, then pulling away.

"But until that time comes, I want to make every moment worth living. And I want every moment with you, Jeanne. I love you."

Jeanne couldn't fight back the tears. That was the assurance she needed to hear. Her head soon found her way to Cereza's chest, feeling her steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Cereza."

"I know." Cereza's hand found its way back to her long hair, the fingers combed through the long strands. "Just let it out. Cry if you must."

Jeanne cried and finally let go of her anxieties. At one point, her crying was not because she was sad, but because she found what she had been looking for. Being with Cereza, being complete and whole after centuries of longing.

The fear of Inferno seemingly became distant.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what she wrote. It took me so many days to come up with a concept but then a not so good personal memory gave me inspiration. Before I knew it, the story wrote on its own.
> 
> For the love of Bayo x Jeanne!
> 
> Toodles! :)


End file.
